


when I open up both eyes (be there in the morning)

by KHart



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff, fluff that could rot teeth, sleepy and in love, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHart/pseuds/KHart
Summary: When Becky’s hand stretched out against the sheets of the bed to find nothing but empty space and cool surface beside her, her eyebrows furrowed.She reached her arm out further, in hopes that, maybe, she just hadn’t searched hard enough before, but when her fingers came into contact with the lone pillow next to her own, she knew that was not the case, after all. Unfortunately.A low grumble of displeasure sounded from within the back of her throat, weak but with real feeling.---Or: soft and sleepy Becky not wanting Charlotte to go.





	when I open up both eyes (be there in the morning)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little prompt fill for fluff that I posted for someone on Tumblr :)
> 
> The title is from the song "Morning" by Marc E. Bassy.
> 
> My Tumblr is flairfatale

When Becky’s hand stretched out against the sheets of the bed to find nothing but empty space and cool surface beside her, her eyebrows furrowed.

She reached her arm out further, in hopes that, maybe, she just hadn’t searched hard enough before, but when her fingers came into contact with the lone pillow next to her own, she knew that was not the case, after all. Unfortunately. 

A low grumble of displeasure sounded from within the back of her throat, weak but with real feeling.

She begrudgingly blinked her eyes open against the brightness of the morning sun’s rays and lifted her head some to glance around the room, which was still dark and shaded everywhere else.

She squinted at the sight of the figure standing with their back to her, searching through the dresser right across from the end of the bed–the very warm and welcoming bed.

“Mm, no,” she managed to groan sleepily, drawing the attention of her counterpart. “What’re you doin’?”

Charlotte finally turned to look at her from over her shoulder.

“I’m getting dressed, babe,” she answered, lightly amused. “What does it look like I’m doing?”

“No. Stop. Why do that? I like that outfit as it is.”

Charlotte’s chuckle shook her shoulders. She looked down at the aforementioned “outfit” of a dark pair of jeans and a bra, sans shirt.

“I’m sure you do, love, but I’m afraid it would not be appropriate or professional to show up to the meeting looking like this.”

“Great, then don’ go.”

Charlotte rolled her eyes.

“Afraid I can’t do that, as you’re the one with the day off, not me.”

“Don’t care,” Becky responded, still slurred with sleepiness. “Stay with me.”

Charlotte smiled at her before turning away from her pout and continuing her search for a shirt.

“You know I would if I could.”

“Well, you can, so you should.”

“Becks, you know this brunch with my dad’s business partners is important. I can’t blow them off.”

Becky’s pout deepened, her petulance came out more prominently, as it is prone to do when she’s still stuck in her more tired mindset.

“Oh, but you can blow _me_ off? I see. Is it ‘cause they’re cuter than me? More charmin’?”

Charlotte laughed again, finally pulling a pale blue blouse over her head and onto her shoulders.

“Why don’t you just go share a bed with them, then?”

“Becks, please,” Charlotte said, all fond and no bite. “You know I’d rather be with you above anyone else.”

“Then prove it,” Becky challenged, through a yawn. “Come back to bed.”

Charlotte turned again and walked closer to her, and, for a second, Becky thought she had won. But then the woman just leaned down to press a faint kiss to her forehead, before pulling back far too quickly, just slowly enough for the scent of her perfume to linger and make Becky’s head spin.

“I’m sorry, baby. I promise I’ll try to get out of there as soon as possible.” Becky frowned more fully. “ _You_ should just try to get some more sleep. You deserve it.”

Charlotte’s fingers brushed lightly across Becky’s forehead and cheekbone, and then she was crossing the room once more to go into the bathroom. Becky’s gaze followed her all the way until the light switched on and made her cringe away from its brightness.

She huffed out a breath and let herself fall back down against the mattress, ignoring how she bounced a little with the impact.

It wasn’t fair, she thought. How Charlotte had obligations and duties to attend to on the one day that Becky had been allowed off in a while.

Because they were _always_ working. Always moving. And Becky just wanted to sleep in with her fiancé for _once_.

Was that so much to ask for?

She growled again, soft and a little whiny.

She really didn’t _think_ so. She really didn’t think that it would take much magic out of the universe to perform just _one_ miracle for her, especially since it was truly such a small miracle at that…

But as the sound of the hair dryer switching on perked Becky’s ears, she sighed and resolved herself to trying to fall back asleep alone, without the warmth of the other woman wrapped around her and pressed against her.

And she thought, initially, that she wouldn’t be able to, because she never really slept the same without Charlotte beside her. But she’d just been so tired lately, that apparently her body decided to grant her at least one reprieve.

Because, one moment, she was lamenting at her fate–and her and Charlotte’s scheduling–and then she was suddenly waking up again, as a result of the sensation of the mattress dipping underneath added weight.

Her eyes opened more quickly this time, than last time, because of the sudden alarm in her system, but when she was surrounded with the familiarity of the warmth at her side, she relaxed instantly.

Charlotte reached out to her with a soothing touch and embrace, sliding under the covers–and now wearing her favorite hoodie and sleep shorts–and taking her into her arms.

Becky didn’t even fight, despite her confusion. She made sure to wrap her own arms around Charlotte’s waist and pull her close before asking questions.

“How long has it been?” she mumbled into the fabric over Charlotte’s chest. “How was the meeting?”

Charlotte’s fingers started to trail up and down the length of Becky’s back. When she spoke, her amusement was clear.

“It’s only been about fifteen minutes, honey. I decided not to go.”

Becky hummed noncommittally, not even recognizing how her tired mind refused to process the concept of time at the moment.

“S’that so?”

Charlotte hummed as a way of saying yes, and Becky felt the vibrations of the action against her cheek.

“Just couldn’t bring myself to leave when you looked so soft and sleepy.”

Becky smirked.

“I knew I was cuter.”

Charlotte gave a light breath of a laugh.

“Was that ever even a doubt in your mind?” 

Becky pursed her lips some.

“‘Course not. ‘Twas all just a ploy to make you feel bad and come back to me.”

“And I fell _right_ into your trap!”

“Yep,” Becky said, before tightening her hold. “‘Nd I’m ‘fraid there’s no escape routes.”

Charlotte sighed, in a more content and happy way than she probably meant to.

“Well, I guess there’s no use in fighting it.”

She shifted her body some, so that she could be lying more fully, like Becky, but she never removed her arms from around the other woman. Becky snuggled in deeper and tangled their legs together, already settling in to fall back asleep.

Just before she drifted off once more, safe in the knowledge that she wasn’t alone and safe in the arms of the woman she loved, she heard a quiet “I love you,” breathe itself into the line of her hair.

And she just managed to mumble a “Love you more,” before succumbing to her exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> My Tumblr is flairfatale!


End file.
